


Sick Day

by Serinah



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dom Clint Barton, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Impact Play, M/M, PWP without Porn, Sex Is Fun, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: Clint starts a role play. A bit of laughter and confusion later... they have fun anyway.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been called... different. I decided to embrace it. :)
> 
> I was imagining younger and happier versions of Tony and Clint. IDK how I did. XD

"You're sick," Clint declared first thing in the morning. "No getting up for you today."

Pointedly, Tony looked at his lap where his cock was half-hard and ready for action.

Clint laughed. "Right. Yes, I know your condition is dire but we are going to cure that."

He nodded decisively.

"Oh, are we now?" Tony drawled. "Good to know, Dr. Barton," he said sarcastically, and leered.

To his surprise, Clint perked up at the title, then studiously frowned.

"Stop that. This is a serious condition you have there. I am Dr. Barton, Mr. Stark, now, are you ready for your examination?"

Tony was trying to keep serious but burst out laughing at the 'examination' part.

"Mr. Stark!" Clint was a lot better at subterfuge. Stepping closer, he pursed his lips. "We are going to try the noninvasive methods first."

"What about the examination, _Dr._ Barton?"

"Screw examination!"

"Is that a medical te—"

"First," Clint interrupted him rudely, "I want you to lie on your back and stretch. Yes, like that. Less suggestive bucking, please, Mr. Stark. As your doctor, I cannot approve of that."

His expression belied his words though, and laughing again, Tony struck a pose. Smirking, his hand started trailing down his body towards his dick.

"No, no, and no!” Clint objected, acting scandalized. “I cannot allow that!" Leaning over Tony, he put his hand on the headboard. "Are you going to keep your hands away from your penis or will I have to restrain you?" He asked sternly.

Tony stopped moving. "Will you?" Suddenly, he felt hot all over.

Clint’s eyes twinkled with mirth but his expression remained severe. "If I have to? Yes. Yes, I will." He trailed his fingers along the ornate metal headboard. "Now, will you cooperate, or do I have to bring out the cuffs?"

Tony’s breath hitched. “You really have handcuffs?”

Clint sucked in air exasperatedly, and rolled his eyes. “Just play along, will you, pal?”

“You broke character!” Tony accused, springing up into a sitting position.

Clint leaped on the bed to straddle Tony, pushing his shoulders back down on the bed.

“Uh-uh-uh! No getting up, remember?”

“Yeah, but—”

“No buts! Unless they are perky and getting spanked.” He licked his lips gamely, then leaned closer and lowered his voice in a threatening way, “Or worse.”

Tony shivered in anticipation, and purposefully, he licked his lips. He could practically see Clint’s pills dilate.

"But you’ll be curing me yourself, doctor?" Tony asked, feigning vulnerability.

"Of course I will," Clint said, using his calm and reassuring voice. “Now turn around for your first treatment, Mr. Stark.”

“Yes, Doctor,” Tony said, turning around onto his hands and knees, and added cheekily, “But maybe I can have the invasive treatment first, doc?”

“No,” Clint said shortly, obviously biting back his laugh. “Now buck up and keep quiet, Mr. Stark.”

“Your bedside man—”

Smack! Clint hit his right ass cheek. “Less sass, more compliance.”

“That’s not very—”

Left ass cheek. “I might not have my medical equipm—”

“Nor a degree,” Tony inserted, unable to help himself.

Clint grabbed Tony by the balls and squeezed. Goosebumps all over his skin, his mind white with pleasure-dread, Tony stilled.

“Keep. Quiet.” Clint gritted, his low voice almost serious.

His body on fire, Tony trembled in excitement. What would Clint do? Pull? Pet? Spank him while holding on?

What Clint did, however, was let go and, in a flash, he was lying down, his face next to Tony’s. “You okay baby?” His face was worried, almost panicked and Tony was momentarily jolted out of his aroused state.

“Yeah, baby." Slightly disoriented, he paused. "I’m good." Thought. "More than good, actually… you can… continue.”

Clint’s mouth formed an almost comical O.

“Yeah?” Clint asked, suddenly visibly excited.

Tony had barely started to nod, when Clint grinned, pressed his lips to Tony’s temple, and scrambled back to the foot of the bed.

"So, Mr. Stark," he said, wrapping his long, strong fingers around Tony’s sack. "Not to worry, help is on the way."

Any quip Tony wanted to deliver was promptly squashed by the tightening grip on his balls. Heat spreading all over his body, Tony shuddered under the onslaught of sensation.

“Fuck,” he grunted.

Still holding on, Clint pulled slightly on his sack, squeezed. Twisted.

Tony stifled the first moan but gave up and let go.

"Please, please, Clint, please…"

Humming his contentment, Clint slid his free hand up along Tony’s ass, to the back and neck. Squeezed there, and Tony mewled.

“God, you are perfect,” Clint praised in a hushed voice.

“You knew... I liked pain,” Tony uttered between the involuntary noises of pleasure.

He closed his eyes and Clint’s hand trailed up to his chest. And snapped his eyes open with a jerk when Clint pinched his nipple.

"Pain, I can do," Clint promised, quietly, almost contemplatively.

He let go of Tony's balls and turned his attention to his nipples instead.

“Fuck," Tony groaned, "if you don’t start fucking me now, I’m gonna come just form that.”

“No you won’t,” Clint objected firmly, and immediately let go of Tony’s nipples to squeeze the base of his shaft.

"God, Barton!"

"Dr. Barton to you."

"Fuck, Clint, I can't laugh when you're hold— shit, shit, yes! Doctor, Dr. Barton, sir!"

"That's better—"

"You fuckwit— shit! Shit, fuck, damn..."

However, his litany of words dried right up when Clint cupped Tony's cock and started caressing it lightly. He petted his shaft, brushed over the head, and then wrapped his fingers around it tightly only to pull on it tenderly.

“God…” Tony almost mewled.

He tried to buck his hips to imitate masturbating, but Clint slapped Tony’s ass cheek and let go.

“I think it’s time to resume with your… noninvasive treatment," he said, delivering a stronger slap.

Another. Thigh. Ass. Side.

Tony groaned, stared stupidly into the pillow before him and tried not to move as Clint rained a smack after smack against his skin wherever he wished. Waves and waves of pleasure rolling over Tony, he was rigidly holding position, wishing that Clint would just move his hand lower, or _something..._

“Clint?” he croaked.

“Doctor,” Clint corrected him equally breathlessly.

“D. Barton,” Tony said, this time unironically.

The fire in his cock was unrelenting, the hand on it was so good and yet not enough and—

“Please,” he begged.

“Doctor,” Clint repeated, obviously amused.

“You’re a shit boyfriend,” Tony accused breathlessly.

“Doctor.”

"A shit doctor?"

The next spank hit him straight between his cheeks slapping at his balls and Tony yelped.

“Keep still, Mr. Stark, we are approaching the next stage of your treatment.”

“What?”

“Reach back and hold your asscheeks, please, Mr. Stark?”

“What?” Tony’s voice had gotten higher, but just as he felt his ‘doctor’ sigh exasperatedly, he lowered his chest onto the pillow, found the most comfortable position he could, and reached behind himself.

The first hit in the new position struck him directly on the hole and Tony let out a somewhat high-pitched short groan. Very manly.

“Very good,” Clint said with pointed joviality, obviously pleased. “Your doctor approves.”

“Fuck you.”

“Aww,” Clint crowed, and hit him again.

What followed was just a volley of smacks between the cheeks, and when Tony thought he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore, Clint again grabbed him by the balls and went back to hitting his cheeks, thighs, back, sides. Mostly his bottom though. Tony knew Clint loved his bottom.

“God,” Tony moaned, whimpered. “Please.”

Clint hummed contentedly and didn’t stop.

Thank you, Tony thought, as the delicious pressure on his sack pulled him back from the edge, but somehow, didn’t dampen his enjoyment. Hit, smack, thwack, slap. It was possible that Clint had no idea what he was doing, or else he was purposefully not letting Tony settle into the rhythm, but this was, too, the best sort of domination Tony had ever experienced before.

“Fuck, god, Clint, fuck, please…” Tony went on under his breath, almost chanting his pleasure and praise.

“Perfect,” Clint kept saying, “God, you’re perfect, Tony… so good…”

Clint worked and grunted and a part of Tony realized that this might be too much for the first time but stopping was the last thing he wanted — the world could end for all he cared he just wanted—

“Please,” he moaned, “Please, Clint…”

“Yes... god... yes, Tony…” Clint panted between hits and with a single-minded determination, delivered the next blow.

And the next, and the next. By the time Clint finished, Tony was quivering, whimpering mess and most certainly out of sass.

“Ready for your invasive now?” Clint asked, sounding low, raw and possessive.

“Yes, Doctor,” Tony croaked, his voice breaking. “Please!”

“Good,” Clint said with dark satisfaction.

The first thrust was slow and cautious, even though they’d just fucked a few hours ago, and Tony was _ready,_ so he just pushed back and moaned.

“Yes, that’s good,” Clint encouraged, sounding strangled. “Just like that. That will...” He thrust in— “...cure you in no time.” —out.

“Promise?” Tony breathed.

Another push, now quicker.

“I promise,” Clint said, quickening his pace. “How’s the invasive... treating you… Mr. Stark?”

“Shut up... and fuck.”

“Got it.”

Clint went faster.

“Harder.”

Clint went harder.

“Harder, Barton… I’m not frail!”

“Shut up and... take it!”

“I am…! You’re just... not...”

Clint twisted Tony’s nipple _hard,_ then squeezed his cock, pulled on his balls— too hard, god, fuck—

Tony yelped, and—

“Go on, go on, Clint, fuck! Yes, yes, yes! Like God! ...that! YES, Clint, god Clint, please...!”

The measured thrusts and the constant pressure at his sack were driving Tony’s pleasure higher and higher, and then Clint decided to finally, finally give in and brush his prostate.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” was the only thing Tony’s mouth seemed able to utter as Clint was railroading him into the mattress.

Soon there were no words at all. They were both moaning, grunting, panting. Then Clint’s breath hitched and he could feel Tony reacting to him — he was gonna come, come now, he was—

“Guah!” Clint made half a groan, half a shout, and like a drill, pistoned his load into Tony.

It shouldn’t be possible, but Tony felt the burst of semen, and fell right into the lightness of being that lasted and morphed and weaved itself into every cell of Tony’s body, breaking him apart and holding him together in suspense, then slowly, gently let go of him.

When he came more or less back to himself, his face was smashed into his pillow and Clint was more or less covering him like the world’s heaviest blanket. 

“Ugh...” he tried letting Clint know, and turned his face out into the breathable air.

Clint’s reply was a muffled ‘huh’. Probably because it was formed high between Tony’s shoulder blades.

Tony tried jabbing him into his side but hit something a little softer. Clint grunted.

“Your heavy,” Tony mumbled.

“Sorry,” Clint mumbled back and slid mostly off Tony. With his muscled arm, he gathered Tony closer into a side embrace. “You ’kay?” Clint asked, sounding a little bit more alert.

Tony grunted his ‘yes’ and felt Clint smile into his back.

“‘ove you,” Clint pressed the words into Tony’s skin, and despite the sleepy quality of it, he still managed to sound hesitant as if unsure that the words were welcome.

“Yes, silly,” Tony whispered with a smile. “You too.”

Clint’s arm tightened around Tony and they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked ❤
> 
> Also, there's a tiny but lovely ironhawk server. Joinnn ussssss.......  
> https://discord.gg/j7qd764


End file.
